Mi insoportable jefe xD
by proshvo
Summary: La verdad no tengo idea de que trata esto solo salio de mi pequeña mentecilla, es un ItaDei, pero tambien con un poco de SasoDei, bueno solo les digo, que Deidara y Sasori trabajan para Itachi, Sasori esta enamorado de Deidara y al perecer Itachi de Dei.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno prácticamente este es mi primer fanfic así que no sean crueles ._.

_Pensamientos_

**-diálogos-**

Acciones

Yo y mis asquerosas narraciones :3

(Mis interrupciones)

**Mi Insoportable Jefe –Cap. 1-**

DEIDARA'S POVS

_Ese maldito idiota! Tiene suerte de que yo siga aquí de no ser porque necesito el maldito trabajo! odio cuando nos lanza esa mirada de indiferencia con esos fríos ojos rojos. Hay veces en que me dan ganas de darle un puñetazo su ''cara de niño bonito'' _(nótese el sarcasmo). _Desafortunadamente el maneja mi subsistencia, el no es más que mi insoportable jefe! Itachi Uchiha, sobrino del famoso empresario Madara Uchiha, Madara se mudo a Kioto por cuestiones de negocio permanentes u.u, y la empresa paso a manos de su sobrino, y aquí es donde empezó a joderme la vida. Mi maldito jefe se cree la gran cosa! Nosotros los empleados no tenemos millones como él y tampoco tenemos sus lujos pero merecemos respeto! Los demás no están salvados como yo, ya que mi trabajo es importante en la empresa (y también muy pesado u.U) a menos de que Itachi consiga a otro secretario no podrá despedirme jeje _( que rayos tiene de importancia ser secretario! Ahora quien se cree la gran cosa eh!)

_Lo siento olvide presentarme jeje, soy Deidara, tengo 20 años, trabajo como secretario en la empresa Uchiha, en Tokio, Japón Y MI VIDA ES UN INFIERNO!,ejem! acerca de mi: bueno en mi tiempo libre adoro hacer figuras de arcilla y aunque mi jefe es la persona más odiosa que se pueda conocer tengo a mi mejor amigo Sasori quien me ayuda a pasar los días en la oficina sin tanto estrés . O_O! 6:30 a.m.! Demonios! Debo bañarme, vestirme y lavarme los dientes , no tengo tiempo de desayunar! Llegare tarde al trabajo!_

FIN DEIDARA'S POVS

Luego de que nuestro ''secretario'' se bañara (fangirl scream!) , se vistiese, etc. Rápidamente salió de su departamento, eran las 7:30 a.m... A esta hora vemos a Dei corriendo tras el autobús (que se supone que el abordaría para llegar al trabajo) bueno, el autobús lo dejo y con Sasori pasmado en la ventana del medio de transporte, viendo como su amigo se alejaba y se alejaba y se alejaba (okey ya entendimos _._ Deidara se quedo atrás) tal caso!, ejem prosigamos: bueno ahora sin autobús, tendrá que correr y correr y correr (INNER: te callas o te callo! Mejor deja que Deidara explique tu no sirves!-PROSHVO: T.T)

DEIDARA'S POVS

_Oh! No puede ser! Todo por quedarme pensando llegare tarde al trabajo!_

_8:00 a.m._

_Menos mal al fin llegue, oh no! Porque Itachi esta aquí! O_O! llego más temprano de lo normal, oh no! Porque viene hacia mí?, oh no! Atrás atrás! Aléjate noooooo! ._

FIN DEIDARA'S POVS

Itachi se paro enfrente de Deidara

**-¿Cuál es la razón por la que llegas media hora tarde?- **Le dijo cortante Itachi

_**-Amm… bueno...yo em.. **_(juego de dedos de Hinata)** me quede dormido u.u, jeje- **Deidara le contesto apenado

**-¿Crees que aun estas en la primaria? No niño fíjate que no!, este es el mundo real y en el mundo real se tiene que ser puntual en todos tus compromisos especialmente en tu trabajo! escúchame bien mocoso! Si vuelves a llegar tarde te me vas de patitas a la calle, ¿me entendiste?; ahora lárgate a trabajar, te llamare si te necesito.- **(jojo solo diré quien lo dijo para no hacerlo largo xD)-ITACHI-

Esto era todo, Deidara había llegado a su limite (o.o! alerta roja!)

**-Óyeme idiota! El que seas mi maldito jefe no te da derecho a hablarme así!- **DEIDARA

**-Ja! Luego de que llegas tarde aun te atreves a alzarme la voz! Mira tú vives gracias a mi!, tu comes gracias a mi!, sin mi tu estarías en la calle como la basura que eres! Ahora lárgate a trabajar! Y es la última vez que me vuelves a hablar así! Es tu última advertencia si no te vas a trabajar te despido!- **ITACHI se encierra en su oficina sin nada más que decir.

Deidara resignado obedece a Itachi y se va a trabajar

**-Pero quien se crees que es!-**Le dice Sasori a Deidara- **Ahora mismo voy a hablar con él!-**Se levanta decido a ir a encarar a Itachi pero Deidara lo detiene.

**-No! Mejor déjalo así, solo conseguirás que te despidan!-**

**-Deidara! No voy a permitir que te hable así! Mereces respeto-**

**-Lo sé! Pero ya lo conoces, el siempre es así de odioso-**

**-Ya lo sé…, y se lo voy a echar en cara- **de nuevo Deidara lo detiene

**-No! Es mejor que no te arriesgues -**

**-Pero Dei...-**

**-Pero nada, mejor ponte a trabajar y no te metas en problemas-**

**-Esta bien… odio cuando tienes la razón .-**

**-^.^-**

Después de terminar todo el papeleo y de agendar algunas citas de Itachi (que horror!), Sasori estaba a punto de irse a comer.

**-Estas seguro de quedarte aquí en lugar de ir a comer?-**

**-Si, como llegue tarde se me juntaron algunas cosas y quiero terminarlas si no se me juntaran mas y mas _._-**

**-mmm… en eso tienes razón, por lo menos no quieres que te traiga algo?, recuerda que ayer dijiste que te quedarías tiempo extra-**

**-Oh! Demonios es cierto!, bueno emm, pues ya sabes lo que me gusta jeje-**

**-Bakudan, Correcto?-**

**-Bueno luego regreso-**

Dijo esto, Sasori salió de la habitación dejando a Deidara solo con la pila de papeles a un lado. Al salir Sasori, se abre la puerta de la oficina de Itachi a lo que Dei no se dio cuenta. Itachi se quedo perplejo al ver a Dei solo (prosh: solo, solito! winner: cállate!) , ya que era la hora de comer. (ps yo no se tu Dei, pro yo si tengo hambre ToT!)

**-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?, deberías de estar a fuera con lo demás.- **Itachi

**-lo sé, pero no he terminado los papeles que me dejo ordenar.- **Deidara (sigan la secuencia)

**-mmm… entonces… supongo que no piensas irte cierto?-**

**-nop –**

**-y no quieres que te traiga algo de comer?-**

**- no Sasori ya se encargo de eso Hey hey hey! Porque tan atento conmigo! Hace rato me tratabas como basura!–**

**-Que te importa!-**

**-jum! Ya pensaba que te habían lavado el cerebro-**

**-jeje pues…-**

**-O_O!-**

**-ESTOY BROMEANDO!-**

**-Ah! Menos mal ^_^U-**

**-jeje, bueno volviendo al tema, no piensas moverte de ese escritorio?-**

**-nop _._-**

**-mmm… entonces ven a mi oficina-**

**-O_O! eh?-**

**-Fue una orden, muévete!-**

**-Ayy! Que genio!-**

Deidara se levanto de ese molesto escritorio que se había convertido en otro amigo fiel para el (yo soy tu amigo fiel (8)yo soy…. Inner: cállate!) y fue en camino a la oficina de Itachi. Nunca había entrado ahí, a excepción al llevarle el café a Itachi pero nunca tuvo tiempo de admirar la oficina tan sofisticada en la que se hallaba.

**-Siéntate- **Itachi

**-mmm...gracias- **Deidara

Un silencio reinaba en la oficina, hasta que Deidara decidió romper con la ley del hielo.

**-y amm porque vinimos a tu oficina? -**

**-Bueno…amm…la verdad es que…-**

**-O_o-**

**-Lo que pasa es que quería pedirte disculpas por lo de la mañana fui muy exigente-**

**-y muy grosero déjame añadir-**

**-si la verdad lo siento, crees que podrías disculparme?-**

**-mmm… está bien ^-^, yo también quisiera disculparme-**

**-porque?-**

**-te hable muy mal yo también-**

**-si, pero me lo merecía-**

**-mmm… entonces eso es todo?-**

**-Oh! si, perdona ya te puedes retirar-**

**-je! Gracias, regresare al trabajo ^_^-**

ITACHI'S POVS

_Y ahí lo veía acercándose a la puerta para dejarme en este lúgubre lugar, con su larga cabellera rubia meneándose por el viento que soplaba por mi ventana. Esa fina piel que tanto anhelo por tocar. Y lo veo salir de mi oficina para volver con la aburrida rutina de siempre. Odio cuando le grito, solo por querer negar lo inevitable, no se para que lo hago!, ya lo admito si, he estado enamorado de Deidara desde que mi tio me dejo a cargo de la empresa, cuando lo conoci lo primero que me dijo fue _**–Hola! ^_^, tu debes ser el nuevo jefe, soy Deidara y voy a ser tu secretario- **_y yo lo tenía que arruinar, lo único que le dije fue un-_**Hmp**_**!-**__ porque siempre lo tengo que arruinar! No sé porque no me puedo controlar, es que… me pone de los nervios con esa dulce mirada de zafiros azules como el cielo. No sé cómo pero le tengo que confesar que lo amo antes de que ese idiota de Sasori lo haga!, no soporto como mira a Dei con esa maldita mirada de idiota enamorado que tiene. Bueno, mañana intentare el invitar a salir a Dei y confesarle que lo amo. _

FIN ITACHI'S POVS

PUES… SE ACEPTAN TOMATAZOS Y NADA DE ARROJAR SILLAS ._.BUENO, AL FIN TERMINE EL PRIMER CAPITULO, LA VERDAD NO TENGO CONTEMPLADO CUANTOS CAPITULOS SERAN ASI QUE DEJARE QUE EL TIEMPO Y MI IMAGINACION LO DECIDAN JEJE XDD!


	2. Chapter 2

Jojojo no me importa si no les gusto el primero, publicare el segundo MUAHAHAHAH! PROSHVO ES CRUEL! MUAHAHA!

COMIENZA BASURA!

**¿Cómo se lo digo?-Capitulo 2-**

Era otra aburrida mañana para Deidara en la aburrida parada de autobús junto a Sasori, eran las 6:30 a.m. .

**-Oye, te gusto el Bakudan de ayer?- **Sasori

**-Oh! si! Muchas gracias por ello- **Deidara

**-De nada-**

**-Oye! Mientras te fuiste, no sabes lo que paso-**

**-¿Qué paso?-**

**-Itachi me hizo pasar a su oficina-**

**-¿Para que? –**

**-Pues… no me lo vas a crees pero, se disculpo por haberme tratado asi la mañana de ayer-**

**-¿Es enserio?mmm… pues la verdad me sorprende, no es nada común que se disculpe-**

**-ni que sea amable-**

**-¿amable?, wow! Oye para mi que le lavaron el cerebro-**

**-es lo mismo que yo le pregunte ^_^-**

**-jeje, oh! mira ya llego el autobús vamos!-**

Acto seguido los dos se dirigen al autobús y como es de esperarse Sasori deja pasar a Deidara primero (ayyyyy que caballeroso xD) y los dos abordan el autobús y van camino hacia el trabajo.

Al llegar rápidamente se ponen a trabajar. Conforme pasa el tiempo, Deidara nota que Sasori ha estado muy callado.

**-Oye has estado muy callado, te pasa algo?- **Dei.

**-Oh no! Estoy bien es solo que… bueno…este..-**Sasori

**-este…. Que?-**

**-bueno lo que pasa es que te quiero decir algo-**

**-pues dimelo!-**

**-ayy es que… bueno lo que te quería decir...es que si te gustaría-**

**-Buenos Dias!-**Dijo Itachi interrumpiendo a Sasori

**-Oh Buenos Dias Itachi! ^_^-**

**-Buenos Dias.- **Dijo Sasori molesto

**-Deidara puedes venir a mi oficina-**

**-Claro! Ya voy-**

Dicho esto Deidara se retiro dejando a Sasori con la palabra en la boca (inner: ps ni modo que en donde! Adaaaaaa!)

_Dentro de la Oficina_

**-Deidara…quisiera preguntarte algo-**

**-Adelante-**

**-Deidara… te gustaría… ir a cenar conmigo esta noche-**

**-Claro! A que hora?-**

**-Te parece a las 7:00?**

**-Pero tengo trabajo a esa hora-**

**-Bah! No te preocupes por eso!-**

**-Si tu lo dices.-**

**-Entonces a las 7:00?-**

**-Si, esta bien! ^_^-**

**-Gracias por aceptar mi invitación-**

**-De nada!, bueno regresare al trabajo-**

**-Y Gracias!-** Dijo Deidara saliendo de la oficina

**-De nada-**Dijo Itachi como si se lo estuviera diciendo asi mismo.

**-¿Qué quería el idiota?- **Le dijo Sasori a Deidara

**-Nada que te incumba! Y no le llames asi! .-**

**-Ja! Como si tu nunca lo hubieras llamado asi-**

**-Si pero eso era antes-**

**-Antes de…-**

**-Pues de… de… que fuera tan amable-**

**-Pues solo contigo porque como siempre a mi nunca me ha dirigido la palabra-**

**-Tu tampoco-**

**-Si, y no pienso hacerlo, nunca le hablare a ese engreído-**

**-Jum!-**

**-Ya encerio, para que te llevo a su oficina-**

**-Pues… deveraz te lo digo?-**

**-Porque crees que te estoy preguntando?-**

**-Uhh!, bueno es que el… me invito a cenar -**

**-que? Jajaja ayy no, no te lo creo **"_maldito Itachi, se supone que yo invitaría a Dei primero! Y lo peor, parece que ya se gano la confianza de Dei…"__**-**_

**-Pues creelo! Porque tu sabes que yo nunca miento!-**

**-Ya ya! Esta bien te creo, y piensas ir?-**

**-Pues…-**

**-O_O!, QUE?-**

**-Si, no pienso que sea mala idea-**

**-Pero pero…-**

**-Pero nada, y ponte a trabajar o te pasara lo mismo que a mi-**

**-mmm… esta bien-**

**_**Ya había llegado la tan esperada hora, las 7:00 p.m.

Deidara estaba ansioso, esperaba ver como se comportaría Itachi en la cena, y por supuesto que era lo que cenarían.

Deidara organizo rápidamente su escritorio y bajo rápido del edificio a esperar en la entrada a Itachi. 

_-Las 8:00 p.m., maldito Itachi, era de esperarse, es mejor que me vaya a mi casa el idiota no vendrá- _(no hace falta aclarar quien dijo eso xD pero por si las moscas fue Dei)

Deidara iva caminando por la calle cuando se topo con un conocido deportivo rojo, el cual bajo la ventana, y si, efectivamente, era Itachi.

**-Sube al auto- **Itachi

**-Se dice porfavor idiota!- **Dei** –Ya viste la hora que es?- **(sube al auto)

**-Quise darte tiempo para que te arreglaras, pero… veo que no aprovechaste ese tiempo-**

**-Perdoname por no ser tan perfecto como tu! Y conformate con esto, porque es lo mejor que tengo .-**

**-Es una broma no?,haha no puede ser que vayas a eventos importantes en esas fachas-**

**-con que fachas eh?- **Deidara baja del auto (si no me pregunten cómo es posible que haya bajado del auto si este estaba en movimiento xD, hay mañas eh hay mañas xD)

**-Dei vuelve al auto! Dei!-**

**-Callate y no me llames Dei, todavía no te doy esa confianza-**

**-Bueno, Deidara sube al auto!-**

**-Ejem!-**

**-Arrg! Deidara podrías subir al auto PORFAVOR-**

**-No!- **Deidara se aleja XD

Itachi baja del auto y toma a Deidara por el brazo y lo lleva casi a rastras adentro del auto (eso no ayuda Itachi)

**-Itachi! Suéltame! Me lastimas!-**

**-Deja de llorar, vas a subir al auto e iremos a cenar por la paz!, como jefe y empleado!, esta bien?-**

**-Esta bien! Pero ya suéltame!-**

Acto seguido: suben al auto (Al fin XD). Dentro de este no se dirigieron la palabra por todo el transcurso del camino.

-**Llegamos-**Itachi hablo.

Deidara fijo la vista al frente, lo que vio lo dejo impactado, era un restaurante enorme, y muy lujoso, y de algo estaba seguro debía ser muy caro.

Itachi bajo del auto y como todo un caballero abrio la puerta del copiloto, tomo la mano de Deidara para ayudarlo a bajar del auto.

**-Gracias, pero no era necesario que me trataras como si fuera un inútil que no se puede bajar de un simple (**_y hermoso XD)_**auto ¬¬-**

**-Perdona por tratar de ser caballeroso ¬¬-**

**-Ya basta de charla y entremos, que tengo hambre-**

Al entrar, la recepcionista los recibio cordialmente

**-Uchiha Itachi, mesa para dos - (**Itachi hablo)

-**Si, los estabamos esperando ^^- **(dijo la recepcionista quien los guio hasta lo que parecia ser una habitacion al aire libre, con un hermoso paisaje, acompañado por unas cuantas velas, era como decirlo… un tanto romantico para Deidara,)

Deidara dejo por un lado lo romantico, y se concentro lo que habia encima de la mesa… comida.

La recepcionista se retira cortésmente (si largate y dejame continuar con la historia ¬¬)

**-Etto… Itachi… que es eso?-**Dijo señalando la comida

**-Supongo que comida ¬¬-**

**-Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de ordenar algo a mi gustho!.- **Dijo Deidara haciendo un puchero.

**-Bah, si kieres puedo pedir que te retiren tu plato, yo pense que te gustaba el… Bakudan ¬/¬-**

**-Eh? Dijiste… Bakudan? _O-**

**-Si,eso dije ¬¬-**apenas termino la oracion, Deidara ya estaba sentado en la mesa desgustando de su delicioso Bakudan XD

Mientras Deidara comia, Itachi solo se limitaba a observarlo como devoraba ese indefenso platillo que no tenia escapatoria de acabar en el estomago de Deidara, hasta que decidio hablar (Itachi, la comida no Xd, LA COMIDA NO HABLA ¬¬)

**-Deidara… debo decirte algo…-**

**-mmm si que sucede-**

**-Bueno como tu sabras… ya llevas varios años trabajando… y amm este… yo creo…que…-**

**-Espera! No estaras intentando despedirme o si?, ja! Ya se me hacia mucho lujo ¬¬-**

**-No Deidara!, lo que yo te estoy tratando de decirte es que yo creo…- **Iva a terminar pero Deidara lo interrumpio

-**Idiota! Si vas a despedirme hazlo de una buena vez, al fin y al cabo ni queria trabajr contigo! Quien quiere trabajar con alguien tan patetico, malhumorado,aguafiestas y sobretodo…-** Iva a terminar con un ultimo adjetivo calificativo, esperaba que el adjetivo de "pesimista" saliera de su boca, pero en vez de eso recibio de golpe un beso por parte del Uchiha, corrijo.., un beso de SU JEFE, tal accion hizo que ambos se ruborizaran

Fin cap2

Waaa ya lo tenia, perdonen si me retrase pero es ke trataba de averiguar ke le pasaba esta porkeria, pork no keria abrir el documento xD


End file.
